Earth Alliance
"You poor Earthmen, you live in a hovel! Ha! You live in a yurt!" -The vice chairman of the Tarsin Nationalist Party of the Earth Alliance (to be removed upon completion of formal writing of this artcle) Political Structure The Earth Alliance in 30th and 31st century is a parliamentary democracy. Like most former governments of this kind, there are several parties fighting each other for the regular elections, all happening every 4 years. The President of the Earth Alliance is the most powerful being and elected directly by the people through a popular vote. The power of the President is balanced by the Earth Parliament, but he is commander-in-chief of the EA Army and Navy and possesses direct leadership over the E.M.D (Earth Ministry of Defense), which although devastated during the war with the Coalition of Planets, has been steadily increasing in strength over the past two centuries. Earth's current President is Michael Abdullah Obama, of the Terran Liberal Party. Earth's Vice-President and leader of the Liberals is Ska'wah'tah. Currently, the majority of the Earth Parliament is made up of a governing coalition led by the Liberal Party. The second dominant political party is the Conservative Populist Party, led by John Gilbert Clarkson, which heads the current opposition in Parliament. Other parties exist as smaller minorities, which tend to align themselves with one of the two coalitions led by the dominant parties. Some former Earth colonies became independent and have their own governments now, like Blaktronia (The Blaktron Consortium) and M-Tron space. All have ambassadors in the Interstellar Security council (I.S.C.), a conjoint organization of former U.N.E. colonies, which is headed by the Earth Alliance. Economy Earth‘s economy is increasing well since the earth-coalition war had ended. There’s a big variation of buisness branches, industry, agriculture, art, media, high-tech and many more are spread over the different star systems. Main trade partners are former U.N.E. colonies like Blaktronia, Caturia and especially the free member worlds of MAOX. Earth imports mainly armory and high-tech inventions from MAOX, the industry is also in need for many resources like oil which can’t be found on the home world anymore. The economy is split by just a few big corporations owning several branches like Octan industries, Rock Raider Mining group, Lunar Shipyards and the Sony-Disney-Google-Dax Corperation (S.D.G.D.) which holds a giant media empire. Military See: Military of Earth alliance Culture The human culture of 31st century is a mix of hundreds of alien influences and earth’s history itself. Various religions and philosophies exist side by side and conflicts went and return through the times. Fortunately, a free democracy and civil basic rights like the freedom of speech make a peaceful society possible. Another point is, that centuries of occupation by the coalition of planets and the kingdom of sol had slowly increased suspicious and mistrust to alien cultures, especiallly current and former members of the tarsin coalition. Though earth is allied with many races, racism and populistic political groups are gaining influence since the 30th century. A liability to military solutions in interstellar politics had developed by the strong connection to Maox in ordinary pupulation while diplomacy is still preferred by the political elites. In 3001, the citizen of earth are split like never before and nobody really knows which way mankind would go in the next years. Dangers as racism, mistrust in democracy, religious conflicts and an unregulated capitalism are the main dangers to face.